Lilo
Origin A hand-made replica of the experiment pod container seen in Lilo & Stitch. It wasn't imbued with artifact-abilities until it was placed in a convention, where fan beliefs created this artifact. Effects Selecting an experiment on the panel causes the Container to produce that experiment's abilities. How it does this varies for each ability. 630 experiment abilities can be selected, but only a few were observed before the Container was collected. Once a selection is made, a barrier can form which prevents humans from touching the Container until the effects are complete; however, this barrier only forms during effects which do not immediately affect the surrounding people or objects. As a result, some effects are more difficult to neutralize than others. There is a randomizer function which has been discovered, which activates a random experiment ability when activated. Due to the possibility of massive destruction involved with this, Warehouse agents are forbidden from activating this function. Collection This artifact was collected at a convention in mid-summer 2013. Felix received word from Artie that a convention nearby had experienced an electrical power outage, multiples of the same people and a blizzard all within a two hour period. Felix went there, where he found an Experiment Pod Container made by a fan of Lilo & Stitch. Before he could get it, someone activated the Container which sent out a wave which began to deteriorate the surroundings. Felix tried to grab it but a barrier kept him from touching it. With little time, Artie sent fellow Agent Aden Taylor to help Felix. With his help the two found out that objects could pass through this barrier. Aden used Claudia's Goo-Nade to neutralize the Container while Felix got everyone to safety. The two then took the Container back to the Warehouse. Real World Connection Lilo & Stitch was a movie made by Disney which expanded into several movies and a series. Lilo and her "dog", Stitch (Experiment 626) had to find all of Stitch's fellow experiments which fell all over the big island of Hawaii and find the one place each belonged. The experiment pod container was first introduced in "Stitch: The Movie", where it was discovered the container held all of Jumba's experiments that he had created since Experiment 001. At the end of the movie, the container was emptied, but it still vocalized a warning when an experiment activated. Handling Requirements Neutralizer gloves are mandatory. Usage of this container is only permissible with the supervision of the Warehouse supervisor or higher. Agents are not allowed to use the Container's randomizer function. Any damage done to the Warehouse or artifacts inside, including the destruction of the Warehouse itself, will result in the agent's trial before the Regents (assuming the agent survives the effects) and punishment appropriate to the damage inflicted. If the artifact starts to activate a destructive effect, neutralize the artifact immediately. Trivia *There are a total of 630 experiments that Jumba created. However, not all of them found their one true place, most notably 627 (Evile), the mysterious 628, and Leroy (629). *Although experiments 626 and after were never placed in the container in the television series, this container still absorbed all of the experiments abilities. *When Dr. Hamsterviel first got the experiment container, it stated that there were 623 experiments available. 221 (Sparky), 625 (Rubin), and 000 (Cyber) were not in the container. 221 was released by Lilo and Stitch, 625 fell out of the container, and 000 was never placed inside. *Agent Megan Wilcoxson accidentally discovered this artifact's randomizer effect in January 2016. Thankfully, the effect randomly released did not cause any large scale destruction, and she was issued appropriate punishment by Artie. Category:Artifact Category:Convention Aisle Category:ElsaRules!!!